The Elemental Kingdom
by o-Meep-o
Summary: AU. The first Elemental's have always been transcendent beings. Isolated even from their kingdom,because of their vast powers. But what is the kingdom to do when a force they've never encountered arises against them and threatens the human realm? In an act of determination, they set out to find 'The Elemental's'. Will they prevail and find them all or will it be too late? Yaoi.


_...The Elemental Kingdom..._

 _Summary: AU. The first Elementals have always been transcendent beings. Beyond human normal reach; Isolated even from their kingdom,because of their vast powers. But what is the kingdom to do when a force they've never encountered arises against them and threatens a realm close to them? In an act of determination, they set out to find 'The Elementals'. Will they prevail and find them all before they are entrapped in the clutches threatening their kingdom or will it be too late? Yaoi._

 _Warnings: Yaoi. Multiple pairings. Language? Anything else I'll add when I add it._

 _Disclaimer: Yeah, I so own Bleach... No I don't._

 _A/N: Lol. Just I dunno ya'll. I have taken down three of my stories for tweaking and then I was watching Ghost Whisperer and this came to me lol. I dunno why. So just some things before we start this story. 1) Ichigo and Shiro are twins but they are not related to Isshin but there will be a twist to that. 2) When I say reborn I mean when they changed appearances as they went through the ages._

 _TEKTEKTEKTEKTEKTEK_

 _Elementals. Cosmic beings. 'Reborn' again and again into human apperances to fit into the world. The second millennium they were reborn they created a kingdom, for others like them, their offspring and descendants alike, in the Night-Space Realm._

 _The kingdom of Elemental's. Made and ruled by Elemental's, as it's been for eternity. Always sought out by the humans because of it's grandeur and legends. Beautiful in it's on way. Manipulated by Aether and Nether, structured and risen by Earth, melted by Fire, covered by Ice, carved by Wind, washed by Water, contrasted in Darkness, brought shine by Light, given animation by Energy, modernized by Lightning and swaddled in never ending Weather. Surrounded by a vast stretch of forest and natural occurrences only separated by a stream of sparkling water and only accessed through a portal high above a cliff carved into ridged stairs. A magnificent fortress risen high into the night sky. It was made of many bridged towers,with hundreds of windows and curved archways, dome like structured roofs and curving points atop them. The highest tower settling a ways away from the moon as it glowed a bluish hue in the sea of gossamer-like clouds._

 _The kingdom of Elemental's was a wondrous place in itself and now, after a millennium it was being attacked by some unknown force. Trouble on the outs. The kingdom is forced to take measures to find 'The Elementals'. It is their birthright to be able to come home, after all._

 _TEKTEKTEKETEKTEKTEK_

A brown skinned male with short, purple, wavy hair moved down the hall, a scroll encased in his hands for his kings eyes only. His bare feet met carpet and he tapped on the thick wooden door between him and the kings study. The door was opened after a moment and the purple haired messenger was ushered in kindly.

"For you my kings." The messenger held out the scroll and it was slipped from his hands with a friendly thank you. The messenger went back to stand with the guards by the door and waited patiently for his next instruction.

"What is it, Brother?" A rough voice asked as the one who had taken the scroll swept his eyes over the contents. His eyes narrowed and that's when the one who had spoken before got up and peeked over the others shoulders to see what the scroll said.

 _Dear Friends,_

 _It seems that you won't give up your kingdom as kindly as I thought you would. So it seems like I will have to force your hands. Give up your kingdom and the language of your portal barrier or I will bring down all of my power and destroy the human realm, creating a war! I'm sure you don't want that do you? Well you know, considering... Well! The time is of the essence, friends, choose wisely._

That's all the scroll said, and when they had rolled it back up and prepared to give it to their messenger, Tousen, it burned into nothing, black flames consuming it all.

"Thank you ,Tousen, you may desist and go back to your brother until we need you again." The one who had taken the scroll from the purple haired male, said. Tousen bowed his head and after the door was opened by one of the guards at the door, stepped out. and continued down the hall. When he got tired of walking he slipped into a flash forward and made his way back to the Messenger tower and the rooms he shared with his brother.

"Gin? Are you here?" He said when he slipped into the room and shut the over sized door behind him. A zap of lighting came out of nowhere and barreled into him, wrapping around his legs and then his torso, buzzing with happiness.

"I see you've been practicing since we last visited with Jyuushiro-san." Tousen spoke to the lighting currently wrapped around his frame as he walked fully into the rooms, going to his side. The lightning sizzled and popped before it moved off of Tousen and onto his bed before taken the form of his teenage, younger brother, Gin.

"Yeah! I finally know how to work the lightning so I won't hurt you. Jyuushiro-san is the best." Gin said happily as his brother ruffled his silver locks and laid down on his bed, closing his eyes.

"Are you going to sleep, Brother?" Gin's tone sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, I need to rest my eyes." Gin pouted and got up from his brother's bed to go to his room. "But, good job and keep practicing, you have to make Jyuushiro-san proud." Tousen spoke to his retreating brother. Gin perked up and up turned into a lightning strike, zipping out of his brothers room, the force bringing his brothers double doors closed.

"So much energy." Tousen mumbled as he closed his eyes once again, a smile gracing his lips.

 _TEKTEKTEKTEKTEKTEK_

The two kings were currently in their study going over what they should do about the new threat, both of them leaning on the pillars of an archway and staring out at the beautiful, sparkling night sky.

"What are we going to do, Isshin?" The other king asked, turning and folding his arms against his small chest as he waited for his brother to answer. Isshin sighed and pinched his nose, a frown marring his face. When he looked at his brother his eyes were hard and determined.

"We are going to have to find _them_." He said to his brother. Blonde brows rose into blonde hair as the other took in the information.

"Are you sure it's that drastic? Do you even know if they want to be even brought out of their eternal 'slumbering'?" The blonde male asked as he looked back out of the archway, his eyes sliding up to the the moldings underneath it.

"I think it is time. Drastic times call for drastic measures. And why wouldn't they wake up to help their own kingdom and the human realm, Kisuke?" Isshin glanced at his younger brother, the look in his eyes clear.

"I guess you're right." Kisuke sighed and turned away from the archway, walking over and siting on the mound of pillows he had in front of the roaring fireplace. There was silence, the only sound being that of the flickering flames that licked the wood in the hearth.

"The only problem is, how would we find them?" Isshin mumbled, mostly to himself.

"I can take care if that." Kisuke said absentmindedly before he swept from the room in a flutter of robes and sage, a scent so much like Kisuke Isshin breathed it in, exhaling with a heavy sigh.

"I'll make it up to him later." Isshin whispered quietly, the moon his only audience.

 _TEKTEKTEKTEKTEKTEKTEK_

Kisuke hummed to himself as he slipped in and out of his solid state as he floated through the cool air of the messenger tower. When he came to the door to the room marked Tousen and Gin he slipped through the crack and solidified again.

A gasp, static, a yelp and then Gin came dashing out of the room with a shorter, smaller male with shoulder length black hair came out afterwards, while Tousen, while not as frantic, came out of his.

"Hello, Kisuke-sama" They all bowed. Kisuke smiled and waved it off as he made his way over to the living area in between the rooms and made himself comfortable on one of the duvet's.

"Hana, Tousen, Gin. Sit. We have much to discuss." Kisuke said languidly, eyes closed, as if this discussion was nothing more than a means to change something as simple as the paper they used for the scrolls.

"Yes, Kisuke-sama?" Gin. He sounded excited, as if he knew what the conversation was about. Kisuke peeped an eye open and eyed the boy who seems to be glowing from inside with all the electricity he was generating.

"We need to find Jyuushiro-sama. You know where he is don't you?" Kisuke asked Gin directly. The teenage boy grinned his eyes slitting in a fox like manner.

"Well if push comes to shove and and the group can't get close enough to Jyuushiro-sama I'm going to need you and Tousen to go in. He'll let you in, won't he?" His eyes slid over Tousen and Gin alike. They both nodded, even Tousen's eyes lighting up at the thought of going to Jyuushiro again after so long exciting him.

"Yes, Kisuke-sama." They bowed their heads to him. Kisuke smiled again and then turned his attention onto his other messenger slash healer-in-training.

"And Hana, I need you to go see that the group doesn't get too damaged, I'm pretty there will be some to an extent , well you know, Jyuushiro-sama is very powerful. He controls so much after all." Kisuke said to the small male. Hanatarou nodded and bowed his head agreement, opening his mouth to ask when they'd be leaving but Gin in his _over_ excitement beat him to it.

"When are they going?"

"As soon as I can assemble one, preferably tomorrow morning though." Kisuke yawned, his hand going to his mouth daintily.

"I could help you with that Kisuke-sama. There are some guys in the Kido tower training room, right now, that wouldn't mind some action and maybe a chance to get to see Jyuushiro-san." Kisuke raised an eyebrow at that. They called him Jyuushiro- _san_? They must have gotten really close to him over the limited amount of times they'd been able to visit him.

"Okay I'm just gonna nap here, Isshin is in no mood to satisfy me tonight. You guys go have fuuuuun." Kisuke stretched and then fell back onto the duvet, falling asleep.

Gin lept up and stuffed and pillow from the couch under his King's head while Hanatarou pulled a star-light blanket over him. Tousen grabbed their hands and they flash forwarded out of the room, the doors locking, courtesy of Hanatarou.

 _TEKTEKTEKTEKTEKTEKTEK_

When they poofed into the training room in the Kido tower they'd have been lying if they said they didn't have to flash out of the way of multiple attacks before the people inside finally recognized who they were.

"Tousen! How many times do I have to tell you to warn us before you come popping in somewhere?" A rough, deep voice said from somewhere to his left. He couldn't help but giggle. Gin's eyes widened before he whacked his brother in the arm.

"Since when do you giggle, Onii-san!? Is that the guy you like?!"

"GIN!" Tousen exclaimed as multiple male voices rang out through the training room. Tousen flushed and flashed over to the one who had spoken to him, his eyes, although unseeing, glaring heatedly at anyone who he felt looking at him.

"Well, Ehe, we didn't comehere to embarrass Tousen-san. We came here to assemble a group of people to go convince Jyuushiro-sama to come to the kingdom. It's important." Hanatarou said meekly. Immediate hands went up as if they were in a classroom full of students which made Gin snicker.

"Onii- _chan_ , you have to check them."

"Keep insulting me and I'll be forced to send you through a warp, Brother." Gin huffed and turned his nose up petulantly. Tousen smiled minutely before he moved his hands against his eyes and then pulled them away, a white mist spread over his hands. He sent it out into the room, spreading it throughout the room of bodies and inside the men within. There were a few gasps and grunts before the white mist slipped back over to it's master and disappeared within him.

"Chado, I didn't know you were connected to lightning." Tousen said to the man next to him. Said man chuckled and patted Tousen's head, a silently promise to tell him later.

"Chado, Yumichika, Ikkaku and Abirama with be the Elemental Sentinels. Hanatarou the healer since Unohana-san cannot leave the kingdom." There were a few aww's but Tousen figured they'd get over it, at least _they_ didn't have to go into potential battle with Jyuushiro-sama.

"You leave out tomorrow morning. Chado I expect to see you before you leave. I'll give you instructions then. I bid you goodnight." Tousen started to step away but he was grabbed around the waist and kissed chastely before he was squeezed tightly and let go. Cat-calls and wolf whistles rang through out the room as Tousen hurried over to his brother and companion and flashed from the room.

A/N: First chapter yeah. So there will be a chapter for every person they have to find. Other than Jyuushiro- You won't know who is what until each chapter I post. Jyuushiro is just an exception because he's first to be founded. Anyway enough blabbidy blab. I hope you like the first chapter, the second will be out soon. Can anyone guess the bad guy ;)? Probs not. XoXo

-Meep


End file.
